The invention relates to improvements in couplings in general, and more particularly to improvements in couplings which can be used to separably and sealingly connect one end portion of a first tubular component (e.g., a nipple at one end of a metallic or plastic pipe) to one end portion of a second tubular component, such as a hose which is made of an elastomeric material.
It is already known to provide a hose coupling with a tubular coupling member which includes a circumferentially complete tubular section and one or more substantially prong-like coupling elements engageable with a circumferentially complete retaining rib at the exterior of the end portion of the first component. The tubular section of the coupling member is receivable in the end portion of the hose, and the end portion of the hose can be clamped against the exterior of the tubular section by a contractible clamping member. The coupling elements are or can be made of a resilient material and normally extend in substantial parallelism with the axis of the tubular section. Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,173 to Sauer discloses a hose coupling wherein the coupling elements are disposed externally of and are integral with a tubular section which is insertable into the end portion of the first component as well as into the end portion of the second component. The coupling elements of the patented coupling are made of a resilient material and are disposed externally of the end portions of both components when the coupling is assembled. The arrangement is such that the pallets of the coupling elements automatically engage a retaining rib at the exterior of the first component when the tubular section is properly received in both end portions.
A drawback of the patented coupling is that the coupling elements are likely to be damaged during shipment, in storage or in assembled condition of the coupling. Moreover, the making of coupling elements which are integral with and extend radially outwardly from the tubular section is a costly procedure because such parts must be produced in specially designed machines.